Taylor vs Brooke Rivalry
This page relates to the rivalry of Taylor Hayes Forrester and Brooke Logan. Storylines Brooke started out engaged to a police officer, named Dave Reed, but became increasingly drawn to Ridge Forrester whom she met at a party her mother catered. Ridge was engaged to Caroline Spencer at the time. When that engagement fell apart, Ridge and Brooke grew closer and she made a point to befriend Caroline who later married Thorne Forrester, Ridge's half-brother. Brooke and Ridge had a romance that ended up with Brooke getting pregnant. Brooke and Ridge became engaged and Stephanie and Brooke began their rivalry that lasted for most of their lives. Brooke lost the baby and Ridge broke the engagement as he was still pining for Caroline. Thorne and Caroline divorced because of Ridge and Ridge and Caroline promptly got married. Brooke is upset watching the two exchange their vows and Ridge's father (not biologically) Eric Forrester comforts her forming an emotional affair. Brooke lets the affair become physical in an effort to hurt Stephanie and ended up pregnant with Eric's child. At first she ran away, intending to get an abortion but Eric found her and brought her home, promising to marry her as soon as he could get a divorce. Eric filed for divorce and they kept the baby a secret until the divorce was final. Thorne Forrester found out and told his mother, Eric's wife, Stephanie Forrester, about this and she was livid that Eric had gotten Brooke pregnant while married to her. Brooke then had her first living child, Eric "Rick" Forrester Jr.. When Caroline Spencer Forrester was diagnosed with terminal leukemia in 1990, she began seeing oncologist/therapist, Dr. Taylor Hayes. Soon after Caroline died, Ridge took an interest in Taylor rather than going back to his on-and-off-again lover, Brooke. Taylor however was dating her old high school friend and Brooke's brother, Storm, at the time. Ridge's overprotective mother, Stephanie, at first despised Taylor and warned her to stay away from Ridge so he would go back to Brooke, freeing Eric from her so Stephanie could have him back. At Christmastime in 1990, Brooke's brother, Storm Logan, proposed marriage to Taylor, but she rejected him and he left town. Ridge also proposed to Taylor, but she wondered if he was only doing so because Brooke was unavailable. In 1991, Taylor's first husband, Blake Hayes, arrived in Los Angeles on a mission to win Taylor back. Blake had a medical condition that made him very violent and angry. His methods for winning back his wife included having Ridge beaten up and also finding Caroline's long-lost twin sister, Karen. Blake convinced Karen to come to Los Angeles and portray Caroline to lure Ridge away from Taylor. Blake then showed Taylor a videotape of Ridge and Brooke having sex in a lab at Forrester Creations. Angry and frustrated and thinking that Ridge wanted Brooke back, Taylor flew to St. Thomas Island to get away. However, Ridge tracked her down and once again proposed marriage to her, to which Taylor accepts. Ridge and Taylor had their wedding at the Forrester mansion in 1992. During this time, she bonded with her mother-in-law, Stephanie, over their mutual dislike of Brooke. Brooke soon discovered she was pregnant with her second child, but was unsure if Eric or Ridge was the father. With Taylor's help via telephone, Ridge helped Brooke deliver her daughter, Bridget, at the Forrester cabin in Big Bear and the paternity tests named Ridge the father of Bridget. However, it was later revealed that Eric was actually Bridget's biological father after Sheila Carter, a deranged nurse trying to seduce Eric, tampered with the results knowing that if bridget is Ridge's then eric will leave Brooke. Once Eric and Ridge were both free of Brooke, Stephanie Forrester treated Taylor like a daughter and soon they became best friends. Taylor believed that Brooke was only using Bridget to win Ridge back into her life and soon afterward, Brooke took over Forrester Creations which put her in Ridge's orbit even more. Taylor soon began helping out her former mentor, James Warwick, who spoke of a terminally ill girlfriend and a mother who lived in Scotland. Against Ridge's wishes, Taylor and James traveled to Scotland where he confronted his abusive father. Brooke smugly told taylor that Ridge was leaving her and going ona buisiness trip to Paris with Brooke. Taylor didn't believe her until Ridge told her he was going because Brooke had promised to give control of the company back if he did so. Believing her marriage was over, Taylor and James spent some time at the cabin in Big Bear. The cabin was virtually destroyed after a violent earthquake struck, trapping them. Believing that they were going to die of hypothermia, Taylor granted James' wishes to not die a virgin and made love to him. They were soon rescued and both fully recovered. Struggling with guilt of being unfaithful to her husband, Taylor wrote Ridge a letter about her infidelity before flying off to a therapy conference in Egypt, but Stephanie intercepted the letter before Ridge could read it. Later, Taylor's plane crashed and she was presumed dead after her charred belongings were found within the wreckage. However, Taylor was revealed to be alive after she had stepped off the plane during a layover and had been mugged in the bathroom at the airport. The attack caused Taylor to have severe amnesia where she didn't even remember her own name. Moroccan Prince, Omar Rashid, found Taylor and brought her to his palace in Morocco to recuperate, calling her "Laila." Omar withheld her identity and family from Taylor, determined to make her his princess. Taylor eventually began to gradually regain her memory, remembering her name, her family and Ridge. Back in Los Angeles, Ridge and Brooke rekindled their romance and eventually married. Omar manipulated their honeymoon so they would end up at his palace and forced Taylor to watch Ridge and Brooke from behind a one-way mirror to show that Ridge had moved on. Upset, Taylor decided to let him go and be happy with Brooke and married Omar. When Taylor's father, Jack Hamilton, had a sudden heart attack, Taylor returned home and revealed herself to her father. She then hired Gladys Pope to disguise herself as an Englishwoman to make sure of Ridge's happiness with Brooke. But when Ridge went blind after an accident at the Forrester lab, she disguised herself as a hospital volunteer to help him recover. Soon afterwards, Taylor revealed herself to a horrified Brooke and then to Ridge after he regained his sight. However, their reunion was interrupted when Omar showed up in town looking for Taylor. Although a judge declared that Ridge and Taylor were still legally married, he decided to divorce Taylor and returned to Brooke. Taylor then had a brief non-sexual flirtation with her ex-father-in-law, Eric Forrester who was divorced from Stephanie, but decided to end it due to their friendship. Taylor then began counseling a teen-aged Bridget after it was revealed that Eric was her real father. Due to the paternity information, Taylor also diagnosed Brooke with brief reactive psychosis when Brooke wandered off to Barbados in a fugue state. She then was surprised when her old friend, Grant Chambers, returned to town and wanted to be more than just friends. Still hung up on Ridge, Taylor decided to leave Los Angeles, but eventually returned. Mistakenly believing that Brooke got involved with Grant, Ridge once again proposed to Taylor on the runway while she was modeling a wedding gown during a fashion show. Taylor accepted before brooke interfered and made Taylor believe Ridge had cheated on her with Brooke. Taylor drank too much after hearing this and inadvertently set herself ablaze, ending up in the hospital. Ridge's brother, Thorne Forrester, rescued her and stood by her side while she recovered from her severe facial burns. Soon afterward, Grant was suddenly shot and Ridge took the blame for it. He told Taylor that he confessed to the shooting to protect Brooke's son, Rick Forrester. During this time, Taylor was pregnant with her and Ridge's first child. Her stress level was threatening her unborn child and Thorne convinced Taylor to announce that the baby was his, not Ridge's. Brooke and Thorne conspired together to make sure that Ridge and Taylor stay apart. Brooke then announced her own pregnancy and that Ridge was the father; Taylor soon discovered that Brooke was faking a pregnancy to marry Ridge and after Brooke had overheard that Taylor was having Ridge's child. While on her way to the wedding, Taylor unexpectedly went into the labor and gave birth to her son in the back of Thorne's car with his help. The truth soon came out and Ridge annulled his marriage to Brooke and returned to Taylor. Ridge and Taylor named their son Thomas after St. Thomas, where Ridge first proposed to Taylor. In 1999, Taylor and Ridge were overjoyed when Taylor found out she was pregnant with twins. However, Taylor contracted tuberculosis from a homeless man and refused treatment, fearing it would harm her unborn babies. Taylor got sick and almost died and out of desperation, asked her rival, Brooke, to look after Ridge if she something happened to her. Taylor then flatlined and died, but had an out-of-body experience before being revived by the doctors. She then gave birth to healthy twin daughters, Steffy and Phoebe Forrester. Brooke was at it again by chasing Ridge, so Taylor reluctantly agreed to take part in a scheme devised by Massimo Marone and Stephanie. All Taylor had to do was convince Brooke to move to Paris to be with her "dying" father, Stephen Logan. Soon the scheme fell apart after Brooke was injured after falling off the Eiffel Tower and Ridge told Brooke about the scheme that Massimo, Stephanie, and Taylor planned. The scheme put Ridge and Taylor's marriage in jeopardy, but ultimately Ridge chose to be with Taylor, leaving Brooke heartbroken. In 2002, Taylor befriends her sister-in-law, Amber Moore, the wife of Rick Forrester and even offered a home for Amber to help her fight her addiction to painkillers after she had miscarried her and Rick's child. When Amber was arrested for vandalism and drug possession, Taylor believed her innocence and soon discovered that a young woman named Erica Lovejoy, who was taking a liking to Rick, was actually Mary Carter Warwick, the daughter of Sheila Carter and James Wawick. Sheila wanted to give Erica the life she once had while married to Eric and convinced her daughter to seduce Rick, despite him being married to Amber. Sheila then kidnapped Amber and held her captive, but she was rescued by Massimo and Stephanie. When Taylor found out Sheila was free, she rushed over to the mansion to warn Eric, but is too late as she walks in seeing Sheila holding Eric at gunpoint. Sheila eventually sees Taylor and forces her to stand by Eric. Taylor did her best to talk Sheila out of shooting them for the sake of Erica. Sheila was almost ready to give up the gun, but is startled when Brooke suddenly arrived at the mansion to pick up a baby bottle she had left behind. During the struggle, both Brooke and Taylor are shot by Sheila and rushed to the hospital. Brooke makes a full recovery from her wound and Taylor manages to survive the surgery, but eventually dies from her injuries in Ridge's arms. Taylor really only went into a coma, and Prince Omar, who was still obsessed with her, had her abducted from the hospital, bringing in some of the best doctors from around the world to save her. Ridge later married Brooke, who stepped in as a mother for Taylor's children as well as her own kids. In 2005, during Bridget's wedding to Ridge's half-brother, Nick Marone, a woman's scream is heard and Ridge goes to investigate. He is stunned when he believes the woman being taken away is Taylor, but is knocked unconscious. Still believing that Taylor is alive, Ridge heads to the cemetery and desecrates Taylor's grave and is stunned to see a wax dummy in the coffin. Demanding answers from Omar, Taylor soon reveals herself, alive and healed. She tells him that although she did indeed die that night, but Omar spirited her away from the hospital and found a faint pulse and healed her back to health, but Taylor was comatose for a long time. When she regained her consciousness, she wanted to returned back home to her family, but Omar held her prisoner at his palace in Morocco and was able to escape with the help of Dante Damiano. Taylor was soon reunited with her children and family. She also discovered that Ridge and Brooke now had a son together and learns that Brooke had an affair with her son-in-law, Deacon Sharpe, and gave birth to Hope Logan. Ridge is left undecided between which woman he wants to be with, Brooke or Taylor. He chooses Taylor to honor Stephanie's "dying" wish after having a heart attack and they renew their wedding vows once again. But Brooke soon discovers that Stephanie faked her heart attack to manipulate Ridge's decision. Stephanie admits Brooke's accusation is indeed true during Bridget and Nick's wedding, causing Taylor to question Ridge's devotion. Ridge and Taylor's marriage soon begins crumbling again when their teen-aged son, Thomas, became involved with illegal immigrant, Gabriela Moreno. While Ridge was against their relationship, Taylor supported them and offered them a home under the condition that the two would not engage in sexual activity. But they soon gave in their temptation and Phoebe found an unwrapped condom and showed it to Taylor who called the Immigration Department to have Gaby deported. While Ridge was away on business, Taylor became flirty friends with Hector Ramirez and he kissed her on New Year's, which Brooke saw. Feeling guilty and not wanting Brooke to expose it first, Taylor confessed to Ridge about kissing Hector, as well as her one-night stand with James when they were trapped in Big Bear years ago. Furious, Ridge leaves Taylor and eventually asks for a divorce, and also calls Taylor a hypocrite for always judging Brooke for years while keeping such a secret of her own. Taylor felt her life was falling apart when Stephanie became friendlier to Brooke and offered Brooke 50% ownership of Forrester and presented Taylor with a mere two percent. Taylor gave up her two-percent shares to Stephen, Brooke's father, after the two had a brief affair. He was just using her and immediately gave Brooke the other two-percent, giving Brooke full control of Forrester Creations. Soon afterwards, Taylor turned to alcohol to help with her depression. She got into an accident while drunk driving and was punished by having her licensed suspended. While Phoebe was on her way to a party, she got a flat tire and called her mom for help. Taylor got behind the wheel when Phoebe is spooked by a strange man, but was unaware that Phoebe also called Darla Forrester for help. Darla arrived first and helped Phoebe change the tire, but Darla slipped and fell back into the road and right into the path of Taylor's car. RecentlyEdit Taylor got her drinking under control after Darla's death and started seeing Nick Marone. Brooke decided she wanted Nick back and wanted to prove she was fertile when Taylor wasn't and had eggs harvested to be tested. hey got married and decided to have a baby but Taylor needed to use a donor egg. Brooke's daughter, Bridget Forrester was the doctor Taylor used and accidentally used Brooke's egg. Taylor had Jack who ended up needing emergency medical treatment that required a donation from his biological mother, Brooke. Taylor was devastated and started having drinking issues again. It only got worse as everyone kept telling Taylor she couldn't possibly love her nemesis' child and Jack only stopped crying and being sad when in brooke's presence. Taylor and Nick broke up over his connection to Brooke, who led Nick on but ultimately went back to Ridge. Taylor gave Brooke custody of jack and Brooke walked away from him too. Jack now lives with his dad somewhere in California. Taylor worked hard to get sober and Rick, Phoebe's ex-boyfriend, befriended her and fell in love with Taylor. They got engaged but ultimately broke up because of Taylor's love for Ridge. Phoebe got angry with Rick over his attitude towards her parents while he was driving and fought with him, resulting in the car crashing and kiling Phoebe. Rick turned around and got romantically involved with Steffy as a way of striking back at Ridge, making sure Ridge knew he was using Steffy just to hurt Ridge. This escalated Ridge's and Rick's rivalry which they had from the start. Taylor's adult daughter Steffy is now fighting with Hope Logan for her ex-husband Liam Spencer. Hope being Brooke's daughter broke up Liam and Steffy. Steffy began to dislike pushy Brooke and couldn't stand Hope and her mother and her aunts building their lives off from other people. Taylor's best friend and mother-in-law Stephanie died Stephanie shockingly wanted her greatest rival (for breaking up Eric and her and Taylor and Ridge + Thorne) Brooke by her side. This hurt Taylor, allowing for her to act on her previous feelings for Eric. Taylor later moved in with Eric. Taylor came from Dr. Caspary's with Steffy's sonogram and stopped Hope and Liam's wedding that Brooke surprisingly prepared. Hope later told Liam to choose Steffy because of the baby. Steffy later miscarried the baby. Katie Logan then yelled at Steffy wanting her niece Hope to be with Liam and Steffy fainted and Dr. Caspary told Steffy she could no longer have kids. Steffy was heartbroken, pushed Liam to Hope, and left for Paris. Brooke ended up pregnant with her brother-in-law's child and in an effort to keep anyone from finding out, tried to steal Eric away from taylor. After multiple attempts by Brooke to seduce him, Taylor caught on that Brooke was up to no good. Taylor, knowing Brooke was hiding something big and that it had to do with Brooke and Bill, eventually snuck in to Dr. Caspary's office and checked through Brooke's files and found out Brooke had been pregnant with Bill Spencer's child and then miscarried it. At Brooke's birthday party, hosted by Katie Logan (Bill's husband, Brooke's sister), Donna and Katie were admiring Brooke. Taylor blurted out that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's baby and then miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke, and Brooke said nothing because she swore she would never lie to her sister. This created a snag in Eric and Taylor's relationship, ending with Taylor walking out on Eric. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters